


ABG Therapy Troopers - Original Plots

by DSMystery



Series: ABG Therapy Troopers [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabbles, emotional breakdowns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSMystery/pseuds/DSMystery
Summary: This entire series is based off mini plot ideas that I texted to my friends and then built on. I'll post the original ideas here.
Series: ABG Therapy Troopers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687360
Kudos: 8





	1. You're Fired

*various Stormtroopers standing at opposite ends of a hallway, lingering uncertainly*  
*Stormtrooper A walks up to Stormtrooper B*  
A: Why’s Vader in the middle of the hallway sobbing on the ground?  
B: George told a bad joke  
*both look to see Stormtrooper George panicking and frantically trying to console Vader*  
George: NOBODY TELL PALPATINE

Bonus:  
A: George, you done fucked up (again). Get the poor man some ice cream


	2. Hello There

Vader’s first breakdown: Benny and George on hallway patrol, George said 'hello there' as Vader had been walking past, Vader promptly broke down crying, George starts panicking “oh no, oh shit, what did I say? All I did was say hi!?”, Benny’s mom instincts are activated “ok, there there, come here, sit down, deep breaths, you’ll be ok”, George is scared and Benny decides to personally mother hen Vader into being ok again


	3. My Snips

Vader’s second breakdown: George and Benny in the cafeteria, Benny is eating/reading, George is cutting fabric to sew later on singing under his breath “snip snip”, Vader is walking by as George’s scissors break and screams “MY SNIPS”, Vader just sits on the floor and starts crying, George freezes in alarm then starts screaming in panic, Benny jumps down to hold Vader, Alfred (who had just walked in to see Vader collapse) stops at the scene “what the hell happened”, G: “I don’t know! Why does this keep happening to me!?” A: “well what did you say?”, G: all I said was my snips!, Alfred freezes then scowls and shakes his head “you idiot, that’s a forbidden word, never say that word around him! No wonder he’s sobbing”, Vader is curled up in Benny’s arms sobbing while Benny rocks him back and forth, the other stormtroopers are pretending to not notice, Alfred decides that it’s now his job to make sure no one else triggers Vader like this again (George usually makes him fail in this)


	4. The Floor is Lava

Luke: How did my father die?  
Obi-Wan: He wasn’t very good at playing the floor is lava


	5. The Pout: Sand

“It’s coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere”

This is the start of The Pout Series. A mini series featuring that one photo of Anakin pouting and crying as he laments Falling to the Dark Side. Iconic. It only goes up from here.


End file.
